


The Magic of a Wand

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Scissoring, Sex Toys, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Just some lesbian Noodle smut because I really think she identifies as a lesbian.





	The Magic of a Wand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a anon who really wanted some kinky lesbian Noodle.

It was what she did with her tongue that was making your legs give out. Noodle was on her knees on the floor, having you pressed against the front door to your flat, and she was eating you out like never before. As she moaned against your clit, you tried to move a little, knowing it was only a matter of seconds before your legs would bend involuntarily. She wouldn’t have it, grabbing at your legs and holding you in place, causing you to look down at her with a whimper.

“My legs are giving out,” you said, placing a hand on top of her head. Noodle did nothing to help, in fact she just made it worse when the flat of her tongue swiped over your clit again. It made you nearly double over, “Oh Christ… Noodle, I can’t stay upright.” You tried looking down at her, wanting to gain eye contact to let her know that you really meant it but the way your dress was pushed up made it impossible to do that. 

“Mmm- what makes you think that isn’t my goal?” Noodle mumbled from underneath the fabric, finally pulling away to talk and therefore also give you a break to gain your composure again. 

You twisted your fingers in her black hair, “Can we please take this to the bedroom?  _ Please _ .” Noodle pulled back so you could finally look at her.

“I feel like I should be in charge,” she said, picking you up as she straightened. It wasn’t a surprise, Noodle was strong as hell and in all honesty, those words coming out of her mouth was enough to let her do anything.

“Yes, what did you have in mind?” You hummed, wrapping your legs around her waist and dipping down to kiss her. She kissed you back and you responded by cupping her face as she carried you to the bedroom.

“Do you still have your wand?” Noodle asked after putting you down again, leaning in close immediately so you were nose to nose, “I have some things in mind.”

It was too good to be true, especially because it sounded like tonight was all about you. You pointed to your dresser, “Top drawer, can you get it?” 

Noodle turned around to do as you said and in the meantime, you managed to strip down to only your panties and then crawl onto the bed. You lay down, bending your legs and spreading them too so you could look the best as you presented yourself for her. 

Noodle’s eyes widened as she saw you but then she smiled, waving the wand in her hand but she was hiding something behind her back, “You look inviting, baby.”

“Oh, I do?” You glanced down to the hand behind her back and then smiled up at her, “Whatcha got there?”

“Close your eyes,” Noodle said, and as you did, you could hear her come closer. She placed something on the bed and then knelt between your legs.

“It’s not the strap-on, is it?” You asked, opening your eyes but Noodle practically threw herself on top of you.

“I told you to close your eyes,” she informed, hands on either side of your head, “Do it or look up at the ceiling. It’s a surprise but first…”

“What?” 

“Shh… you’re too curious, just go with the flow, y/n,” Noodle giggled, leaning down to graze your collarbone with her lips, “Relax and let me see if I can wring out a few orgasms from you.”

Her lips finally kissed your skin and it felt like electricity underneath where she trailed her mouth. She slowly and open-mouthedly kissed along your chest, down between your breasts only to trail her tongue up again.

“That feels so nice,” you hummed, sighing at the slow- and softness of it all. She practically worshipped you right now, and you wanted to do the same, “Can you get undressed? And can I open my eyes?” 

“Yes and yes,” she replied, sitting up on her knees and you watched as she slowly pulled off her shirt. You loved her. Everything about her.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Noods,” you said, not daring to look down at what she had brought to the bed. You started pulling at your own underwear, and Noodle helped you until she was kissing you again. You needed more, “Get on top of me, please? Fuck me.” 

Noodle shimmied out of her pants and then proceeded to straddle you, causing you to be slightly disappointed as there were no more kisses but it was worth angling your bodies just right, pressing the two of you together so your wet folds slid against each other. 

“Oh shit,” Noodle gasped, closing her eyes and moaning through a bitten lip as she slowly rocked her hips. It always made you question how on Earth you had ever thought you could be with someone that wasn’t her. It was impossible to imagine, especially when Noodle ground her clit against yours as if this was exactly what the two of you were made to do. Your bodies fit together. Perfectly.

Noodle grabbed your leg and stretched it into the air, clinging to it as she picked up the pace which made it unbelievably intense in no time. She was so hot and warm and wet against you, and when the both of you let out a moan at the same time, Noodle decided to speed up and chase her climax. 

That did not take long, the sight of her helped you greatly; the way her small breasts bounced up and down at the faster and more desperate pace. You wanted to reach up and touch which you happily did, palming her breasts as you tried to move with her. You brushed your thumbs over her nipples, watching Noodle’s mouth fall open and brow furrowing.

“I’m almost there!” She gasped, leaning against the leg she was still holding tightly and kissed your ankle, “Just a little more.” It was unbelievable that you were the reason she was feeling like this, on the brink of orgasm.

“Me too!” You groaned, feeling how even your thighs were tensing up and it made you close your eyes, just waiting for the tension to release. It would not be long. 

“I’m coming,” Noodle suddenly cried out and you could feel how she rested her forehead against your leg, her movements becoming sloppy. It was the cries from Noodle, and knowing they were because of you, that caused you to be pushed over the edge as well. Your own head fell back against the mattress as you felt the intensity of your pulsing contractions, and for a moment the thought about Noodle wanting to make you come multiple times tonight was unbearable but also the greatest news in forever. 

Noodle fell down into the crook of your arm afterwards, “Wow, that was quite something but we’re not done. You’re not done.”

“Give me five minutes, yeah?” You wrapped your arm around her.

“Five and not a second more, still want you over sensitive and all.”

“What did you bring to the bed?” You asked after a few moments had passed, your tone turned skeptical as Noodle sat up with a smirk.

“Oh nothing, just a belt,” she replied casually.

“A belt?!” Images of a good spanking flooded your brain. You gulped.

“Do you trust me?” 

“I do.”

Noodle crawled to sit on your knees, smiling down at you when you watched her hands move to get both the wand and the belt. The thought of spankings left your mind and you had no doubt about what was going to happen. 

A tight tug on the belt as she had wrapped it around your thighs made you squirm, and your movements only became worse when she placed the wand between your thighs and right against your clit; your sensitive and exposed clit. She buckled the belt with a satisfied grin, “Ready for me to turn it on?”

“Please,” you begged without quite knowing what for. You were completely at her mercy now, looking down at where her finger hovered over the button.

“No, wait,” she hesitated, getting up quickly to get one of your scarfs, “Let me tie your hands too.” Quickly, she tied your wrists together over your head and told you to stay still.

When she finally pressed the on-button, electricity shot up your spine and made you gasp. It was almost burning, the way your sensitivity was still at its high. The sensation was absolutely torturous and perfect, “Oh-  _ God _ !” 

“That’s it, baby, exactly what I wanted,” Noodle said and sat back on the bed to watch how you arched your back. The vibrations were at its lowest setting but it was enough to make your still post-orgasmic self cry as it forced your body to create another high. 

It was impossible for you to give a snarky comment to that, instead you simply whimpered and felt another set of contractions set off. You were so close already again, squeezing your eyes shut to prepare yourself for another orgasm, one that would most definitely feel amazing but at the same time hurt like hell. Noodle simply watched you with hunger, her hand between her legs; she was getting off on this. 

* * *

When you reached the build-up for your fifth orgasm, you were shaking and tears were running down your cheeks. Every nerve-ending in your body was on fire, causing your body to thrash on the sheets, “Fuck!  _ Please _ !”

“You look so pretty right now, baby, do you think you can handle just this one and then no more?” Noodle mused, looking down at you as she had found a seat on your thighs. She was still flushed for her own orgasms, though compared to you, she had been able to control when she wanted them. Yours, three of them, had been ripped from you and the force of them had been like nothing else you had tried in a while. Noodle was kinky, you knew that, but you had never imagined that this was what the two of you were going to do in bed when you had first started dating.

“I can handle it,” you said with a shaky voice, sucking your lower lip into mouth and making an almost childlike whimpering sound as you felt how it was just building and building and buil- and when it finally hit you, you squeezed your eyes shut and felt how every muscle in your lower body clenched and released into the sweet contractions of your orgasm that, when it had finished, made your cry out as the vibrator kept on doing its job. 

You clenched your fists, just past speech but not close to being past sound. You were nearly yelling, crying out with sensitivity. You wished you could grip onto her, make her feel exactly what you were feeling right now - the sensations were absolutely everywhere, everything and it was so good and so bad at the same time that you thought you had lost the ability to breathe.

Noodle made you open your eyes when she let out a moan as well, just from looking at you being in such ecstasy. She reached down for the vibrator, and as much as you enjoyed what was happening, you were relieved that she would remove it. 

She paused for a moment and suddenly turned the vibrator up instead, causing you to arch the curve of your spine, twisting and writhing in your effort to find somewhere to pull all this fucking sensation that you were forced to feel. If your neighbours were home, you were more than certain that they had heard you because how could one feel that much without sobbing, screaming, exploding? Because it was definitely everywhere in your body, feeling like a fire sparking in your chest, fingers, toes, thighs,  _ clit _ . 

That was when it happened, you were coming once again and it took both Noodle and you by surprise. You had never had the pleasure of getting two orgasms in a row with such short time in between but you had definitely read about it. It all happened all over again, the feeling of fire at the base of your spine and contractions feeling like they were going to make you pass out, you were sure but you tried to ignore the thought of doing so. Instead you sobbed, shouted and came.

“That’s it, let go,” Noodle said above you but you were unable to focus on her voice. It took too much effort to pay attention to anything else but what your body was feeling.

It felt like hours had passed when the tingling had gone out of your limbs, and Noodle had turned off the vibrator, making you sag onto the mattress like you were without a spine. She let out a soft laugh, “Oh my God, do you know what just happened?” 

You looked up at her with a lazy smile as she untied your arms and legs, “I don’t think a person would ever be uncertain of what had happened if they felt what I just did.”

“We need to change the sheets,” Noodle went to put everything away again, placing the used wand on the top of the dresser and finding a clean set of bed sheets as well. 

“I know, I can feel the sweat soaked sheets,” you mumbled, trying to turn onto your side but gasped and quickly stopping every movement of your body, “But we can do that later.”

“Sore?” 

“Extremely,” you could barely keep your eyes open.

“Go to sleep,” Noodle went to kiss your forehead, “I’ll go clean up.”

“That was the best surprise in a long time,” you managed to compliment before slowly drifting off.


End file.
